HURT
by kimRyan2124
Summary: "Saat kau menyakitinya, saat itu juga kau akan kehilangannya. mungkin kau akan kehilangan dirinya selamanya jika kau tidak menyadari perasaanmu sendiri. Yewook or Kiwook?
1. Chapter 1

**HURT'S/YEWOOK/FF**

Pairing:

Kim Ryeowook

Yesung

Others

Rate: T

'Plak'

Tangan besar itu mendarat di pipi putih itu, aura kemarahan menguar di ruangan tesebut. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, yang pasti seorang pasti akan tersakiti saat ini.

"Sepertinya kau memang tidaktahu diri Kim Ryeowook." bentakan dilontarkannya pada sosok mungil itu. Semetara itu, sosok yang dipanggil Ryeowook itu hanya bisa meringkuk menahan sakit yang diterimanya saat ini. Menangis. Itulah yang dilakukannya saat ini. Rasa sakit yang diterima tubuhnya saat ini tidak sebanding dengan sakit di hatinya selama ini. Mampukah dia bertahan atau malah memilih pergi dari semua kesakitan ini. Hanya satu yang menjadi harapannya saat ini, orang dicintainya kembali seperti dulu lagi.

"Kenapa kau masih bertahan di sana Ryeowook-ah," seorang namja cantik tengah mengobati luka-luka yang ada pada tubuh Ryeowook. Sementara itu orang yang ditanya hanya bisa diam tak menjawab.

"Dia pasti kembali seperti dulu hyung, aku yakin," Ryeowook mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

"apa yang kau tunggu, bahkan ini hampir enam bulan sejak kau menerima perlakuan kasarnya. Aku tidak rela adikku mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Umma dan appa akan marah jika mereka tahu kau seperti ini." namja cantik itu terlihat emosi saat melihat wajah sang adik memar. Bahkan tak sedikit luka gores didapatnya.

"Aku yakin dia akan kembali hyung, aku mohon." sang hyung hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Hyung hanya bisa menunggu sampai umma dan appa kembali. Jika sampai saat itu dia masih tidak bisa berubah hyung akan membawamu kembali." sang hyung beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Ryeowook yang hanya bisa diam.

"Sudah aku katakan, jangan pernah pergi tanpa seijinku Kim Ryeowook. Apa kau tidak dengar hah!" lagi, bentakan itu terdengar di rumah besar itu. Ryeowook hanya bisa diam menangis. Untuk sekian kalinya dirinya menerima perlakuan seperti ini.

"Kenapa hyung seperti ini," kali ini Ryeowook tidak mau berdiam diri lagi. Sudah cukup rasa sakit yang diterima selama ini. Bahakn dirinya tidak tahu kesalahan yang telah dibuatnya hingga dia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

"kau ingin tahu, kenapa aku seperti ini," kali ini suara sang hyung terdengar dingin dan datar.

"yesung hyung," suara Ryeowook terdengar bergetar.

"Sejak dulu aku tidak pernah mencintaimu aku bahkan membencimu. Aku benci dengan keluargamu yang telah membuat keluargaku hancur." Yesung berucar dingin seolah tak bersalah sama sekali.

"A-apa ma-maksud hy-hyung?" Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu," Yesung mencengkeran dagu Ryeowook. Ryeowook membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Kerna orang tuamu bisnis keluargaku hancur. Perusahaan appaku bangkur, bahkan appaku bunuh diri karena terlalu banyak hutang yang ditanggungnya. Ummaku masuk rumah sakit karena appaku meninggal." tatapan tajam dilontarkan Yesung. Ryeowook hanya bisa diam.

"Buagh"

Yesung melempar tubuh kecil Ryeowook hingga menghantam tembok, masih terlihat jelas luka-luka pada tubuh mungil tersebut.

"Akh!" pekiknya saat merasakan cengkeraman Yesung di lengannya. Bahkan Yesung kini menyeretkan masuk kedalam kamar dan melempar tubuh kecil ke atas tempat tidur.

"Hy-hyung a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Ryeowook terlihat takut saat melihat Yesung mengambil seutas tali dari laci meja nakas.

"Aku ingin kau merasakan sakit yang pernah aku rasakan Kim Ryeowook. Dan tak berapa lama yang terdengar hanya suara teriakan dan pekikan dari mereka berdua.

Seorang namja cantik tengah memandang jalanan dengan gusar, perasaannya mengatakan kalau akan terjadi sesuatu dengan adik kesayangannya saat ini.

"Jaejoong-ah, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya seorang namja berwajah musang.

"Yun, perasaanku mengatakan kalau sedang terjadi sesuatu pada Ryeowook. Terlihat raut wajah kecemasan di wajah Jaejoong.

"Apa sebaiknya kita ke apartementnya untuk memastikan keadaannya. Bukankah saat ini adikmu masih tinggal dengan kekasihnya." tawar namja tesebut yang tak kain adalah Yunho.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat kesana, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Ryeowook," Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho keluar apartementnya untuk pergi. Pikirannya saat ini kacau memikirkan nasib adik kesayangannya itu.

Jajeoong terlihat berlari menuju kamar apartement Ryeowook, perasaannya semakin kalut saat ini. Begitu samapai di depan pintu kamar tersebut perasaan takutnya semakin menjadi. Diputarnya kenop pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu. Perlahan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Kedua mata bulatnya semakin membulat saat melihat keadaan ruangan yang berantakan.

"Ryeowook-ah," gumamnya. Yunho yang mengikuti dari belakang terlihat juga tercengah melihatnya.

"Jae, dimana mereka?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong melirik sebuah pintu yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Rasa takutnya semakin menyeruak saat mendengar suara dari kamar tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kita dobrak pintunya," Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Yunho bersiap untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut.

"Brakk"

Keduanya membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat adegan yang ada hadapannya. Ryeowook adiknya tengah disetubuhi kekasihnya sendiri dengan kasar.

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU HAH!" Jajeoong langsung menarik Yesung dari ats Ryeowook.

'Buagh'

Buagh'

Buagh'

Jajeoong dengan brutal menghajar Yesung sehingga membuat Yesung terkapar. Sakit rasanya melihat orang yang dicintainya diperlakukan seperti pelacur.

"Jae, sebaiknya kita bawa Ryeowook ke rumah sakit," Yunho mencoba menghentikan Jaejoong menghajar Yesung. Yesung terlihat kesusahan untuk berdiri.

"Cepat bawa Ryeowook ke rumah sakit," Jaejoong menutupi tubuh Ryeowook dengan selimut.

"Dia tidak boleh pergi dari sini," sergah Yesung menahan jajeoong.

"Apa hakmu hah!" bentak Jaejoong saat Yesung menahannya. Yesung bahkan menarik tubuh Ryeowook yang sudah tak sadarkan diri hingga terjatuh, bahkan kepala membentur tembok cukup keras.

"Cukup Yesung-ssi, kau tidak bisa menghalangi kami. Kami sudah menghubungi polisi." Yunho menarik Yesung agar tidak menyentuh Ryeowook.

Yesung hanya diam melihat Jaejoong membawa Ryeowook, disentuhnya dada sebelah kirinya yang tengah berdenyut.

"Maaf, jika kau bukan bagian dari keluarga itu aku tidak akan seperti ini Ryeowook-ah,"

Jajeoong tengah menunggu di UGD dimana Ryeowook ditangani. Rasa bersalahnya merambati hatinya saat ini. Orang tuanya menitipkan Ryeowook selama mereka pergi. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya, adiknya yang sangat disayanginya itu kini terluka.

"Boo," Jajeoong menoleh ke sumber suara yang tak lain adalah YUnho.

"YUn, aku takut," Jajeoong menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yunho.

"Ryeowook akan baik-baik saja, kita berdoa saja ne," Yunho mengusap surai hitam Jajeoong untuk menenangkan.

Tak berapa lama pintu UGD terbuka, seorang dokter keluar.

"Keluarga Kim Ryeowook," panggilnya.

"Ne, saya hyungnya uisa. Bagaimana keadaannya, apa dia baik-abik saja?" jajeoong memberondong pertanyaaan.

"Adik anda-"

TBC

Sebenarnya Ryan mau buat oneshoot, tapi kayaknya kepanjangan deh. Ryan balik lagi dengan ff yewook. semoga berminta memberikan review untuk tulisan Ryan ini.

Gomawo #bungkuk.


	2. Chapter 2

HURT'S/YEWOOK/FF/CH 2

CAST:

KIM RYEOWOOK

YESUNG

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

KIM KIBUM

OTHERS

HAPPY READINGGGGG

Jajeoong menatap miris Ryeowook yang tengah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Kedua matanya kini terpejam. Beberapa luka dan lebam masih terlihat jelas diwajah manis itu. Seharusnya dulu dia tdak mengijinkan adiknya itu berhubungan dengan Yesung,seharusnya dia tidak mengenalkan Yesung pada Ryeowook jika akhirnya akan seperti ini.

_**FLASBACK**_

_**Dokter yang menangani Ryeowook membuka maskernya.**_

"_**Adik anda-," Jaejoong meremas kedua tangannya saat dokter tersebut menjeda perkataannya.**_

"_**Adik anda kini tengah mengandung, usia kandungannya masih empat minggu. Keadaannya saat ini membuat kondisi janin dalam kandungannya sangat lemah. Untungnya anda langsung membawanya kemari. Jika sampai terlambat kemungkinan adik anda akan kehilangan janinnya," Jaejoong mulai meneteskan air matanya saat mendengar penuturan dari sang dokter. Adiknya hamil, dan orang yang telah membuat adiknya hamil adalah orang yang telah Ryeowook.**_

"_**Lau bagaimana dengan adaik saya dokter?" Jaejoong memastikan.**_

"_**Kondisinya kini masih kritis karena benturan yang dialaminya. Kemungkinan Ryeowook-ssi sedikit mengalami trauma atas perlakukan yang didapatnya selama ini. Luka fisik masih bisa disembuhkan. Tapi luka psikis kemungkinan akan membutuhkan waktu untuk menyembuhkannya. Sebaiknya adik anda jangan diingatkan dengan hal-hal yang membuatnya mengingat kejadian-kejadian atau orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan traumanya. Buat Ryeowook-ssi merasa nyaman dengan suasana baru, sehingga trauma yang dialaminya akan sedikti berkurang." Terang sang dokter.**_

"_**Gamsahamnida dokter," Jajeoong membungkukkan badannya.**_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Suara dentuman musik yang memekakkan telinga kini mengalun menghentak, tapi suara musik itu tidak mengganggu Yesung yang kini tengah meneguk minumannya saat ini. Entah sudah berapa gelas yang telah diminumnya. Tapi tidak bisa menghilangkan raa sakit yang kini menjalari di tubuhnya. Bahkan hatinya kini terasa nyeri yang amat sangat. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti, bahkan kini samapai menganak sungai. Tak dipedulikannya nyeri dibibirnya bekas pukulan Yunho.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae," lirihnya entah pada siapa. Dan sejak dirinya datan g ke tempat itu dirinya hanya bisa mengucapkaan kata maaf.. bahkan tak dihiraukannya beberapa wanita yang mendekatinya menggoda.

"Ryeowook-ah, jeongmal mianhae...jeongmal saranghae...mianhae," ditenggaknya gelasa untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah mengapa kali ini dirinya belum juga mabuk sama sekali.

"Hyung," panggil seseorang yang kini sudah duduk disamping Yesung. Ditatapnya sosok yang menjadi sunbaenya di kampus dengan tatapan nanar.

"Aku menyakitinya, aku menyakitinya Kibumie," rancau Yesung.

"Kau harus membuatnya kembali lagi padamu hyung. Aku tahu kalau hyung sangat mencintainya. Tapi hyung telalu larut dengan dendam yang hyung bawa selama ini sehingga menutup hati hyung saat ini." Kibum meraih gelas yang akan kembali oleh Yesung.

"Itu tidak akan mungkin Kibum-ah. Mereka tidak akan pernah membiarkanku bertemu kembali dengan Ryeowook. Aku sudah banyak menyakitinya, dan kau tahu. Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi Bummie-ah," lirih Yesung.

"Hyung," Kibum menatap miris Yesung.

"Kau tidak akan mati. Kau akan melihat Ryeowook lagi. Melihat anak kalian,"

DEG

Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya menuang minumannya saat mendengar perkataan Kibum.

"A-anak," Yesung tidak mengeti. Mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"Ne, Ryeowook kini tengah hamil. Dan usia kandungannya menginjak empat minggu. Dan beruntungnya Jaejoong hyung segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Jika tidak, kalian akan kehilangan calon anak kalian yang belum lahir," Yesung meremas gelas yang ada digenggamannya. Rasa bersalahnya kini semakin besar begitu tahu jika Ryeowook kini mengandung anaknya, darah dagingnya. Air matanya yang tadinya berhenti mengalir kini kembali mengalir tanpa disuruh. Dan betapa bodohnya dirinya yang tega menyakiti orang yang sangat dicintainya itu hanya karena dendam masa lalu. Bahkan Ryeowook tidak tahu menahu masalah yang membuat Yesung membenci keluarga Ryeowook.

"Bummie-ah aku titip Ryeowook dan anakku padamu. Bahagiakan dia, karena aku tidak bisa membahagiakan mereka. Aku tahu kau juga mencintai Ryeowook.. jagalah dia, saat aku pergi nanti,"

"Hyung," Kibum menatap sendu Yesung yang talah meninggalkannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Air matanya kini mulai mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya saat ini. Rasanya ini terlalu menyakitkan. Bahkan kini Yesung dengan suka rela menyerahkan orang yang dicintainya padanya.

"Aku akan menjaga amanat yang kau berikan padaku Yesung hyung,"

Sudah lima hari Ryeowook dirawat di rumah sakit, kondisinya mulai membaik. Luka-lukanya juga sudah mulai menghlang. Tapi satu yang dirasakan Ryeowook saat ini. Rasanya ada rasa kosong didalam hatinya. Dirinya merasa ada yang hilang dalm dirinya, entah mengapa Ryeowook merasakan akan kehilangan Yesung untuk selamanya.. kedua matanya memandang keluar jendela saat ini. Diperhatikannya awan yang berarakan membentuk berbagai macam pola di langit.

"Aegya," dirabanya perut yang kini ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Entah dia merasa bahagia atau tidak. Bahkan dirinya merasa bingung, apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Yesung nanti setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Apa Yesung akan menerima bayi yang dikandungnya atau tidak. Tapi Ryeowook juga bersyukur karena Tuhan telah menitipkan salah satu malaikatnya padanya. Air mata yang keluar dari matanya seakan menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Bahagia, sedih, takut.

"Aegya, jika appamu tidak mau mengakuimu umma akan merawatmu sendiri. Umma akan menggantikan appamu untuk merawatmu. Kita akan hidup bahagia meski pun tanpa appamu ne," Ryeowook mencoba berkomunikasi dengan bayinya. Meski pun masih dini, tapi setidaknya janin yang dikandungnya dapat merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini. Setidaknya kini dia raus kuat untuk anaknya. Meski pun Ryeowook tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Yesung nanti padanya.

Jaejoong yang memperhatikan Ryeowook dari luar hanya bisa menatap sendu sang adik yang kini harus merasakan sakit karena kesalahan kedua orang tuanya dulu. Berharap dirinya bisa membuat sang adik kembali tersenyum seperti dulu lagi.

"Hyung," Kibum menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di depan kamar rawat Ryeowook.

"Bummie," Jaejoong tersenyum pada Kibum yang kini ada disampingnya.

"Ada apa hyung memanggilku?" tanya Kibum to the point.

"Ada yang ingin hyung bicarakan padamu. Ayo ikut hyung," Kibum mengikuti Jajeoong yang berjalan di depannya saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintai Ryeowook, benar bukan Kim Kibum," tebak Jaejoong. Saat ini mereka tengah ada di cafe di depan rumah sakit. Kibum hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa menjawab pun Jaejoong sudah tahu jawabannya. Dia tahu kalau Kibum sejak dulu mencintai adiknya itu. Tapi bodohnya Ryeowook yang tak menyadari cinta Kibum, dan malah mencintai orang yang belum pasti mencintainya. Bahkan kini Ryeowook mengandung anak dari orang tesebut.

"Apa kau mau menggantikannya Bummie?" Kibum sedikit mengernyit tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Apa maksud hyung?" tanya Kibum meminta penjelasan.

"Aku akan membawa Ryeowook kembali ke Jepang. Maukah kau menemaninya, membantunya melupakan kenangan yang menyakitkan di tempat ini." Jelas Jaejoong. Kibum masih belum mengerti.

"Ikutlah ke Jepang bersama kami, buat Ryeowook melupakannya. Buat dia kembali tersenyum seperti dulu sebelum bertemu dengannya. Buat dia hanya melihatmu Kibum." Pinta Jaejoong.

"H-hyung," entah apa yang harus Kibum lakukan saat ini. Ini yang kedua kalinya dirinya diminta untuk selalu ada disisi Ryeowook. Orang yang sejak dulu dicintainya, bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu dengan Yesung.

"Aku mohon Bummie, buat Ryeowook melupakan Yesung, melupakan rasa sakitnya saat ini." Pinta Jaejoong sekali lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin jika Ryeowook bisa melupakan Yesung hyung. Dia terlalu mencintai Yesung hyung. Aku tidak ingin mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan hyung," Kibum mencoba menolak secara halus. Dia tidak ingin ada yang terluka lagi.

"Hyung berharap kau mau memikirkannya sekali lagi. Ini demi Ryeowook, kami akan menunggumu di bandara dua hari lagi. Kami berangkat jam tujuh malam." Jaejoong beranjak meninggalkan Kibum yang tengah kalut. Bingung yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Apakah dirinya harus menerima permintaan Jajeoong untuk ada di sisi Ryeowook atau tidak. Sementara Yesung juga meminta dirinya untuk menggantikan posisi Yesung di hati Ryeowook, menjaga calon anak yang dikandung Ryeowook saat ini.

:Hyung, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" lirih Kibum.

"Yesung-ah, kau harus segera melakukan preawatan lebih lanjut, jika tidak semua akan terlambat. Kanker yang kau derita kini sudah mulai menyebar," seorang dokter bername tage Park Jungso mencoba membujuk Yesung untuk melakukan perawatan lebih lanjut.

"Tidak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup hyung, orang yang aku cintai telah akui sakiti. Bahkan aku hampir membunuh calon anakku," lirih Yesung. Saat ini dirinya berada di rumah dokter Park. Park Jungso adalah sepupu yesung, sehingga dia tahu betul hubungannya dengan Ryeowook seperti apa.

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihat anakmu lahir ke dunia?" Yesung memalingkan wajahnya. Tak ingin menatap wajah Jungso.

"Aku tahu dalam lubuk hatumu ada rasa cinta untuk Ryeowook. Tapi dendammu pada orang tua Ryeowook membuat hatimu tidak bisa merasakan cintamu untuk Ryeowook. Dan kini setelah kau sering menyakitinya, barulah kau menyadari kalau rasa cintamu lebih besar dari rasa dendammu pada mereka," ujar Jungso.

"Aku rasa sudah tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukku menebus semua kesalahanku padanya. Aku sudah terlalu berdosa karena terlalu banyak menyakitinya." Lirih Yesung.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya bahagia disisa hidupku ini. Aku tidak ingin melihat air mata itu mengalir di kedua matanya hyung," tak ingin melihat Yesung semakin terpuruk lebih dalam, Jungso segera memeluk Yesung.

Dan tanpa mereka sadri, sedari tadi seseorang telah mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku berjanji akan membuatnya bahagia hyung,"

TBC

Kira-kira siapa ya orang itu?


	3. Chapter 3

**HURT**

**CH 3**

CAST:

KIM RYEOWOOK

YESUNG

KIM JAEJOONG

JUNG YUNHO

KIM KIBUM

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum berdiri di depan kamar rawat Ryeowook saat ini. Pikirannya berkecamuk sekarang, bimbang antara dua pilihan. Haruskah dirinya menggantikan posisi Yeusng di sisi Ryeowook yang jelas-jelas sangat mencintai Yesung meski pu sudah disakiti oleh Yesung. Kibum juga tahu alasan Yesung berbuat seperti itu. Tangannya sudah akan meraih kenop pintu tapi diurungkannya. Mungkin sekarang waktunya tidak tepat untuk bicara dengan Ryeowook. Sebaiknya dirinya kembali besok saja. Kibum memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Dan tanpa disadarinya kalau Jaejoong terus memperhatikannya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan Kibummie," Jaejoong menatap punggung Kibum yang mulai menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

_**Seorang namja paruh baya terlihat memasuki rumahnya dengan lesu. Jas yang dikenakannya berantakan. Dasinya sudah tidak terpasang dengan rapi saat ini. Bahkan samar tercium aroma alkohol dari mulutnya.**_

"_**Kau baru pulang yeobbo," seorang yeoja yang masih bisa dibilang cantik diusianya yang sudah tak muda lagi menghampiri namja tersebut yang tak lain adalah suaminya.**_

"_**Ne," didudukannya tubuh lelahnya di sofa ruang tamu.**_

"_**Bagaimana?" tanya sang istri.**_

"_**Semuanya gagal, kita tidak berhasil mendapatkan kerjasama itu. Kita bangkrut sekarang, tidak ada yang tersisa." Namja tersebut mengacak rambutnya frustasi.**_

"_**Ja-jadi kita bangkrut," sang istri terlihat lemas mendengarnya.**_

"_**Semua ini karena JR Group, perusahaan itu membuat usaha kita selama ini sia-sia." Ucap sang suami dengan penuh amarah yang menggebu.**_

"_**Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku tidak mau hidup miskin," sang istri terlihat meracau tidak jelas mendengar jika suaminya jatuh miskin.**_

"_**Apa maksudmu?" amarah yang masih ada membuatnya tersulut mendengar perkataan sang istri.**_

"_**Aku tidak ingin hidup miskin, lebih baik kita becerai jika harus hidup miskin denganmu," ucap sang istri yang ikut emosi. Dirinya yang biasa hidup mewah diharuskan merasakan hidup miskin karena usaha suaminya bangkrut.**_

_**PLAK**_

_**Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus tersebut. Membuatnya membulatkan kedua matanya tidak percaya.**_

"_**Kau, berani menamparku," sang istri terlihat mulai emosi.**_

"_**Dasar wanita tidak tahu diuntung." Marahnya.**_

"_**Apa!" sang istri kini malah melotot menatapnya. Tatapan emosi mereka lontarkan satu sama lain. Napas yang terengah-engah.**_

"_**Pergi kau dari sini," usirnya.**_

"_**Baik, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini daripada harus hidup miskin dengan suami yang tidak bisa apa-apa." Sang istri kini melangkah meninggalkan rumah yang bisa terbilang besar itu.**_

_**Dan tanpa mereka sadari seorang anak kecil melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya dengan menangis dalam diam. Kedua tangannya mengepal menahan kekesalan.**_

"_**Aku akan membalas mereka yang sudahmembuat umma dan appa berpisah,"**_

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung berdiri di balkon kamar yang ditempatinya saat ini. Kedua matanya terpejam merasakan dinginnya angin malam menerpa kulitnya. Ingatannya kembali saat usianya sepuluh tahun dimana dia melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya yang berujung dengan perginya sang umma karena tidak mau hidup miskin dengan ayahnya. Air matanya menerobos keluar begitu saja saat mengingat dengan jelas saat-saat dimana ia melihat ayahnya untuk terakhir kalinya setelah perceraian keduanya. Ayahnya memilih bunuh diri dari pada menanggung hutang yang banyak karena usahanya bangkrut. Dan ibunya memilih menikah lagi dengan pria kaya.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan Wookie-ah," lirihnya. Degenggamnya besi pembatas balkon. Dadanya terasa sangat nyeri saat mengingat dirinya yang dengan teganya menyakiti orang yang sangat dicintainya. Rasanya dirinya ingin bersujud dikaki Ryeowook untuk meminta maaf atas semua perlakuannya pada Ryeowook. Tapi dirinya terlalu malu untuk bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Dirinya merasa tidak pantas untuk bertemu lagi dengan Ryeowook apalagi mendapat maaf darinya.

Leeteuk menatap miris sepupunya itu, kini hanya ada penyesalan dalam hatinya. Ingin rasanya dirinya membantu, tapi masalah ini Yesung yang membuatnya. Jadi Yesung sendirilah yang harus menyelesaikannya.

"Hyung," Leeteuk menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Bummie?" tanya Leeteuk pada Kibum. Sedikit heran saat melihat Kibum ada di rumahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka seperti ini hyung," Kibum menatap Yesung sendu.

"apa maksudmu Kim Kibum?" Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenaranya pada Ryeowook. Semua ini hanya kesalah pahaman belaka. Apa hyung tidak ingin melihat Yesung hyung bahagia di sisa hidupnya ini. Apa hyung tidak ingin melihat Yesung hyung melihat anaknya lahir ke dunia?" tanya Kibum bertubi-tubi.

"Tapi Bummie, bukankah Yesung sendiri yang meminta untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun pada Ryeowook."

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai Yesung hyung tahu kalau aku yang mengatakannya pada Ryeowook," ucap Kibum mantap. Dirinya akui kalau dia mencintai Ryeowook. Tapi tidak harus seperti ini juga dirinya mendapatkan Ryeowook. Lebih baik Kibum melihat Ryeowook bahagia dengan orang dicintainya dari pada Kibum harus melihat kesedihan di mata Ryeowook. Lebih baik dirinya menekan rasa cintanya demi kebahagiaan orang dicintainya itu.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu Bummie, usahakan jangan sampai Yesung curiga." Putus Leeteuk.

"Pasti hyung," angguk Kibum. Mereka masih memperhatikan Yesung yang tetap berada di tempatnya tanpa memperdulikan udara yang semakin dingin di luar.

"Sebaiknya hyung bawa Yesung hyung kembali ke kamarnya. Aku takut kondisinya memburuk," Kibum mengingatkan.

"Sebaiknya kau pulanglah, ini sudah malam. Jika keadaan membaik kau bawa ryeowook kemari." Kibum mengangguk.

"aku pulang dulu hyung, jangan bilang kalau aku kemari. Aku tidak ingin Yesung hyung memohon padaku lagi." Kibum membalik badannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan," Kibum melambaikan tangannya tanda mengerti. Di tinggalkannya kediaman Leeteuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong terlihat sedang mengemasi barang-barang Ryeowook, sementara sang adik hanya diam. Ryeowook menatap langit kota Seoul dari jendela rumah sakit. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa kosong saat ini. Dan sudah beberapa hari ini dirinya tidak bertemu dengan Yesung lantaran Jaejoong melarangnya atau pun Yesung untuk bertemu. Yang bisa dialakukan hanya melamun saja. Bahkan Ryeowook tak menyadari kalau jaejoong sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Ryeowook-ah?" tanya Jaejoong lembut. Ryeowook tidak menjawab.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan orang itu?" Ryeowook menatap Jaejoong. Tatapannya terlihat sendu. Dapat Jaejoong lihat kalau tatapan mata Ryeowook terlihat kosong.

"Apa kau sangat mencintainya Ryeowook-ah," Jaejoong mengusap air mata yang perlahan mengalir di wajah adiknya itu.

"Hyung jebbal," lirih Ryeowook.

"hah, baiklah. Tapi ada yang harus kau tahu." Putus Jaejoong. Diaambilnya ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak diatas nakas samping tempat tidur Ryeowook untuk menghubungi seseorang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yesung-ah, waktunya kau minum obatmu," Leeteuk masuk kedalam kamar Yesung dengan membawa nampan berisi sarapan dan beberapa obat. Diedarkan matanya untuk mencari Yesung namun tidak ditemukannya. Diletakannya nampan tersebut diatas meja. Leeteuk mencoba mencari di kamar mandi.

CEKLEK

DEG

Leeteuk membelalakan kedua matanya saat melihat Yesung yang sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir di hidungnya saat ini. Tubuhnya terlihat sangat pucat, entah sudah berapa lama dirinya ada di kamar mandi.

"Yesung-ah," Leeteuk menghampiri tubuh pingsan Yesung. Diperiksa denyut nadi Yesung untuk memastikan keadaannya.

"Yesung-ah," Leeteuk menepuk pipi Yesung pelan. Rasa panik menjalari tubuhnya saat ini. Tanpa pikir panjang Leeteuk mencoba mengangkat tubuh Yesung untuk dibawa ke tempat tidur. Setelahnya Leeteuk segera mengambil peralatan dokternya di kamar.

Tak berapa lama Leeteuk sudah memasang selang infus di lengan Yesung dan beberapa alat di tubuh Yesung.

"Sungie-ah, apa kau tidak ingin bertahan untuk melihat anakmu lahir," Lirih Leeteuk melihat kondisi Yesung saat ini. Air matanya yang sudah ditahannya kini menerobos keluar secara perlahan. Apa memang sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuksepupunya itu mereguk kebahagiaan dengan orang yang dicintainya meski pun sebentar saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah Jaejoong dan Ryeowook sekarang, di sebuah cafe yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Mereka sepertinya menunggu seseorang yang tadi dihubungi Jaejoong. Beberapa kali Jaejoong melihat jam tangannya di lengan kirinya. Sudah hampir satu jam tapi orang yang dimaksud belum ada tanda-tanda datang.

"Hyung, sebenarnya kita akan bertemu dengan siapa?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Pasalnya sudah satu mereka menunggu dan Ryeowook juga merasa sedikit lemas karena belum sembuh benar.

"Kau lihat saja nanti," Jaejoong menjab cepat. Masih diperhatikannya jam yang terus berputar di tangannya.

"Ah itu dia," Jaejoong menunjuk seorang namja yang baru saja masuk kedalam cafe.

"Kibum?" Ryeowook mengernyit heran.

"Mianhae aku terlambat, ada sedikit maslah tadi," Kibum mendudukan diri dihadapan Jaejoong disamping Ryeowook.

"Kibum-ah, apa kau bisa menjelaskan sesuatu pada kami?" Jaejoong to the point.

"Maksud hyung?" Kibum tidak mengerti.

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami." Ucap Jaejoong. Nada bicaranya terlihat serius. Kibum hanya diam belum menjawab. Entah apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Jaejoong dan Ryeowook.

"Hyung," Kibum terlihat berpikir.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Kibumie?" Ryeowook semakin tidak mengerti.

"Hah, sebenarnya aku diminta untuk tidak mengatakannya pada kalian. Tapi aku tidak ingin ada yang menderita diantara aku, Ryeowook, dan Yesung hyung," Ryeowook sontak menatap Kibum begitu mendengar nama Yesung disebut.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Ryeowook terbata.

"Sebenarnya awal Yesung hyung menjalin hubungan denganmu, dia bermaksud untuk membalaskan dendammua pada keluarga kalian karena JR Group membuat Won Enterpries gagal memenangkan kerjasama dengan Jung Group. Dan hal itu membuat perusahaan itu langsung bangkrut karena hutang yang menumpuk," Kibum mulai bercerita.

"Malam itu orang tua Yesung hyung bertengkar dan berakhir dengan perginya Mrs. Kim karena dia meminta cerai pada appa Yesung. Ummanya tidak ingin hidup miskin karena dirinya sudah biasa hidup mewah. Selang beberapa minggu mereka bercerai, umma Yesung hyung menikah dengan seorang pengusaha kaya. Setelahnya tidak ada kabar lagi dari ummanya." Kibum diam sejenak melihat reaksi Ryeowook dan Jaejoong. Dapat dia perkirakan kalau Jaejoong sudah tahu tentang masalah ini. Dan mungkin hanya Ryeowook saja yang belum tahu.

"Jadi Yesung hyung tidak pernah mencintaiku," Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa kecewa menjalari hatinya yang sebelumnya sudah terluka.

"Awalnya memang begitu, tapi lama-kelamaan rasa itu pudar karena rasa cinta yang mulai menyentuh hatinya. Yesung hyung mulai menyadari kalau dia sudah benar-benar mencintaimu. Tapi-" Kibum menjeda ucapannya.

"Tapi apa?" Ryeowook sudah mengalirkan air matanya. Kibum memejamkan kedua matanya saat ini.

'Mungkinkah ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya' batin Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di depan sebuah bangunan mansion yang terbilang cukup besar. Kibum sudah mengatakan semuanya. Entah bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Yang pasti dirinya tidak ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya menderita lebih dalam lagi dari ini.

"Lebih baik kita masuk hyung," ajak Kibum pada Jaejoong dan Ryeowook yang masih berdiri di depan pintu meski pun pintu rumah tersebut sudah terbuka.

"Tuan Kibum," seorang maid menghampiri Kibum.

"Apa ada yang terjadi setelah aku pergi?" tanya Kibum. Jaejoong dan Ryeowook hanya bisa mnegekor dibelakang Kibum.

"Tuan muda mengalami kejang," Ryeowook melebarkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"A-apa maksudnya?" tanya Ryeowook terbata.

"Wookie sebaiknya kau tenang dulu." Kibum coba menenangkan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Yesung hyung Bummie," air matanya kembali mengalir. Entah mengapa Ryeowook merasakan firasat buruk saat ini.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Yesung hyung, Jae hyung kumohon biarkan aku bertemunya dengannya," mohon Ryeowook memelas. Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Entah mengapa saat ini Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Langkah mereka terlihat tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna putih.

"Masuklah, dia ada didalam," Kibum menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu tersebut membiarkan Ryeowook membuka pintu itu sendiri.

Dengan gemetar Ryeowook meraih kenop pintu tersebut, napasnya terasa sangat sesak kali ini.

CEKLEK

Pintu itu perlahan terbuka manampilan sebuah kamar yang sangat elegan untuk seorang Kim Yesung. Perlahan dilangkahkannya kaki Ryeowook memasuki kamar tersebut. Namun langkahnya terhenti dan napasnya tercekak saat melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir saat ini. Di tempat tidur itu terbaring seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Oran yang adalah appa dari bayi yang kini tengah dikandungnya saat ini.

Dengan kaki yang gemetar Ryeowook perlahan mendekati tempat tidur tersebut. Terdengar di telinganya suara alat-alat yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Bahkan tiang infus tak luput dari perhatiannya saat ini.

Ryeowook kini berdiri di samping tempat tidur, air matanya masih terus mengalir d pipinya.

"Hyung," panggilnya lirih melihat Yesung yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya. Perlahan Ryeowook mendudukan diri di tepi tempat tidur. Ryeowook memandangsendu wajah pucat Yesung. Terdengar pula suara napas Yesung yang terlihat berat. Dengan tangan gemetar Ryeowook meraih tangan Yesung yang tidak tepasang infus. Digenggamnya tangan mungil tersebut untuk menyalurkan kehangatan.

"Hyung," sekali lagi Ryeowook memanggil Yesung, berharap sang hyung membuka kedua matanya. Dikecupnya punggung tangan Yesung yang terlihat pucat itu. Entah sudah berapa lama Yesung terbaring seperti ini.

"Wo-Wookie,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Akhirnya Ryan bisa balik buat ngelanjutin ff ini. Sebenarnya hampir lupa juga sih sama ceritanya. Tapi Ryan putuskan buat melanjutkannya.

Mian lama updatenya, buat yang masih nunggu ff ini, Ryan persembahkan untuk kalian pecinta Yewook. Mian kalau cerita makin gaje.

Gomawoooooo#bungkukbadan#

NB:

ada sedikit perubahan rate untuk chap ini. ryan mutusin ff ini masuk rate T aja.


End file.
